Der Dämon aus der Menschenwelt
by DanteRedgrave
Summary: Dante war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Er hat sich zwar nie von der Welt Isoliert, dennoch hat er sich aber auch nie richtig mit den Läuten angefreundet mit denen er unterwegs war. Das alles ändert sich allerdings nachdem er sich einer Gilde anschließt deren Mitglieder fast so verrückt sind wie erselbst.
1. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Hier ist es! Das Crossover auf das niemand gewartet hat! Die Magier aus Fairy Tail treffen einen der stärksten, ****faulsten und coolsten Dämonenjäger denn es wohl möglich je gegeben hat. (und geben wird!)**

* * *

Mission 1: Vom Regen in die Traufe

Die beiden Achtzehnjährigen Zwillingsbrüder Dante und Vergil sahen wie das riesige Ungetüm Namens Arkaham an seinem eigenen Machthunger unterging. Vergil hatte den Turm Temen-ni-gruder die Menschenwelt von der Dämonenwelt trennte wieder auferstehen lassen um an das Schwert seines Vater ran zu kommen, das er benutzt hatte um das Höllentor zu versiegeln doch der damals noch Menschliche Arkaham hatte ihn betrogen um selbst an das Schwert ranzukommen. Dante ist losgezogen um ihn aufzuhalten, unter anderem auch deshalb weil ihm am dem Abend langweilig war und der gigantische Turm voller Dämonen fast genau vor seinem Laden erschienen ist.

Dante hatte noch nie so viele Kämpfe bestritten wie in den vergangenen Stunden doch nun gelang er langsam an seine Grenze, auch wenn er sich kurzweilig mit Vergil zusammengetan hat um Arkaham zu bezwingen hoffte er das auch sein Bruder nicht mehr lange stehen konnte, den dieser Waffenstilstand wird bestimmt nicht ewig halten.

Arkaham verschwand und übrich blieben nur das Schwert Sparda und die beiden Halsketten von Dante und Vergil, die zu Boden sanken direkt in ein Loch das offensichtlich in die Dämonenwelt führte. Dante zögerte kurz ob er hinter herspringen sollte doch als er sah wie es sein Bruder tat machte er es ihm nach.

Im Flug fingen beide ihre Halskette auf bevor sie auf dem Boden landeten. Sie blickten auf und sahen dass das Schwert Sparda gleichweit von den beiden entfernt war. Beide sprinteten los um nach dem Schwert zu greifen. Vergil ergriff die Hiebwaffe als erster und schlug damit nach Dante, welcher knapp der Attacke ausweichen könnte.

„Gib mir das", befahl Vergil als er mit seinem Schwert auf die Hand zeigte in der Dante seine Halskette hielt.

„Vergiss es", erwiderte Dante als er seine Kette in seine Tasche legte, weil es zu unsicher wer wenn er sie um den Hals legen würde so wie frühere Ereignisse gezeigt haben, „du hast dein eigenes."

Der Halbdämon in dem blauen Mantel ging in Kampfposition, „aber, ich will deins auch."

Der rote Halbdämon ging um sein Zwillingsbruder locker umher, „was willst du mit so viel Kraft anstellen, huh?" Er blieb stehen und gab einen für ihn ungewöhnlich ernsten Blick.

„Egal wie hart du es versuchen wirst, du wirst nie so wie Vater sein."

Das hat wohl ein Nerv in Vergil getroffen denn er stürzte sich schreiend auf Dante. „Du verschwendest meine Zeit!"

Dante zog sein Breitschwert Rebellion von seinen Rücken und blockte damit in letzter Sekunde Vergils Schlag mit Force Edge ab.

Beide sprangen zurück doch anstelle wieder aufeinander los zugehen analysierten sie erst mal ihre Umgebung. Es war sicherlich nicht das was sie von der Dämonenwelt erwartet hatten, sie waren in einem dichten grünen Wald, es herrschte heiterer Sonnenschein und Vöglein zwitscherte fast schon wie im Märchen, nicht gerade der der Ideale Hintergrund für ihren blutigen Kampf.

War das wirklich die Dämonenwelt? Sie hatten sie sich wesentlich düsterer vorgestellt, jedoch war es auch nicht mehr die Welt in der sie Grad eben noch waren, etwas an der Atmosphäre schien anders zu sein aber Dante könnte noch nicht den Finger darauf richten, er war zu erschöpft und wehrend des Kampfes hatte er keine Zeit sich den Kopf damit zu zerbrechen.

Vergil wechselte schnell zu seinem Katana Yamato und lies damit eine blaue Schockwelle auf Dante los, die er knapp ausweichen könnte.

Sie hatten sich genug die Umgebung angesehen, keiner der beiden Brüder wollte dem anderem mehr Zeit als nötig geben um sich zu erholen.

Dantes Rebellion musste es gleichzeitig mit Vergils Yamato und Force Edge messen wobei es half das er die Kampfrüstung Beowulf an hatte, die Dantes Reflexe und Kraft anstiegen lies.

Dantes Mund fing an auszutrocknen als er die Schläge seines Bruders parierte und dabei nach einer Öffnung suchte um zuzuschlagen ohne sich selbst eine Blöße zu erlauben.

Dann sah er sie, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Vergils linke Schulter entblößt, genug Zeit damit Dante mit seinem Schwert angreifen könnte.

Blut spritzte auf dem Boden.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Vergil es ihm gleich getan und Force Edge in seine gerammt, einen Moment lang standen sie still da, mit dem Schwert des jeweils anderem in der Schulter bevor sie zurück sprangen um sich neu zu ordnen.

Dante fiel auf die Knie doch schaffte er es sich mit seinem Schwert abzustützen um nicht hinzufallen wehrend Vergil aufrecht stehen blieb, zwar zitternd aber immer noch in der Oberhand.

_Verdammt_, fluchte Dante innerlich. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er über so eine Wunde gelacht aber selbst ein Dämon, und sei es nur ein Halber, hat seine Grenzen. Langsam rappelte sich Dante auf. Sein Körper könnte mit den Fähigkeiten von Beowulf nicht mehr standhalten und so ließ er die _Rüstung_ verschwinden, da sie im Moment nichts weiter als unnötiger Ballast war.

Dante richtete sein Schwert auf Vergil. „Lass es uns beenden, _Bruderherz_!" Keuchte der rote Halbdämon wobei Vergil bei seinem letzten Wort kurz das Bild eines jungen Dantes ins Kopf schoss, der mit seinem Bruder mit Holzschwertern spielen will. Er musste schon zu viel Blut verloren haben.

Vergil strich sich durchs Haar um seine Frisur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und um den roten Saft wegzuwischen. „Wie du willst, Dante. Das wird so oder so unser letzter Schlag", sagte Vergil monoton, doch Dante meinte etwas Ähnliches wie ein lächeln in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Man, Lady musste ihm ja unbedingt in den Kopf schießen, jetzt sieht er schon Dinge.

Beide Halbdämonen machten sich bereit anzugreifen doch wurden sie von einer jungen Frauenstimme davon abgehalten. „Stopp!" Beide sahen zum Ursprung der Stimme, ein Mädchen etwa in ihrem Alter kam aus dem Wald hinter Dante zum Vorschein.

Sie trug eine Rüstung die ihren Torso und Schultern schützte, darunter hatte sie einen Weißen Pullover an, außerdem trug sie noch einen schwarzen Knielangen Rock und lange Stiefel des Weiteren hielt sie ein schlichtes Schwert in der Hand doch was Dante am meisten ins Auge schoss waren ihre langen scharlachroten Haare, sie sahen nicht so als seien sie gefärbt aber so intensiv rote Haare hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen aber mit seinem Schneeweißem Haar ist er wohl nicht derjenige der sich darüber Wundern darf.

Sie sah irgendwie heiß aus aber sie war nicht wirklich sein Typ, er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit bewaffneten Frauen gemacht, nicht zu empfehlen. Zuerst merkte er es nicht aber diese Frau hat Magische Kräfte, das seltsame allerding war das sie anscheinend Hundertprozentig menschlich zu sein schien, keine Dämonen in der Familie.

Dantes Blick richtete sich wieder zu dem Ort an dem Vergil stehen müsste, doch zu seiner Verwunderung musste er feststellen dass sein Zwilling verschwunden war.

„Was zum-" Dantes Satz wurde unterbrochen als er anfing Blut zu spucken.

Das war's, er hat sein Limit schon längst überschritten und ohne einen Gegner hat er kein Grund mehr die Quallen seines Körpers zu ignorieren.

* * *

Wieder musste Dante sich mit seinem Schwert abstützen damit sein Gesicht kein Kontakt mit dem Boden machte. Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen als das Mädchen von vorhin sich ihm vorsichtig nährte.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht", beruhigte er sie, „zumindest nicht in diesem Zustand."

Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln doch dabei kam ihm wieder Blut hoch.

„Kann ich sehen", entgegnete der rothaarige Teenager als sie ihr Schwert sank, „aber selbst der Biss eines verwundeten Hundes kann schmerzen."

Wie gern würde Dante jetzt Antworten, doch er musste seine Kraft dafür aufbewahren sich schnellst möglich zu erholen, innerhalb ein paar Minuten sollte er imstande sein ihr die Ohren lang zu ziehen, im übertragenen Sinne und Wortwörtlich.

Der weißhaarige Teenager ließ sich an seiner Rebellion entlang zu Boden sinken um sich hinsetzen zu können, sein Schwert lehnte er dann an seiner unverwundeten Schulter an.

„Der Name ist Dante und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?"

„Elza Scarlett von der Gilde Fairy Tail", stellte sich die Frau vor ihm fast schon Militärisch vor.

„Schön, Elza, wieso hast du mein Kampf unterbrochen?" fragte Dante, doch als er die Gegend etwas weiter unter die Lupe nahm könnte er sich seine Frage fast schon selbst beantworten.

„Ihr habt fast den ganzen Wald auseinander genommen!"

„Das wär aber der letzte Schlag gewesen", rechtfertigte sich Dante gähnend, „was hätte der noch groß Schaden angerichtet?"

Elza sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Hätte ich euch nicht abgehalten, hättet ihr euch gegenseitig umgebracht", sagte sie, wobei ein wenig Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Wär vielleicht besser so", murmelte Dante unter seiner Nase.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ach nichts", seufzte der Mann im Rotem Ledermantel als er aufstand und sein Schwert wieder auf seinen Rücken platzierte, „ich muss dann mal los." Dante machte sich in die erstbeste Richtung auf den Weg die er sah, während ihm Elza ihm irritiert hinterher sah. „Wie kannst du dich so schnell erholen?"

„Die Angewohnheit hab ich von meinem Papa!" rief ihr Dante zu als dieser schon fast außer Sichtweite war. Mit der Antwort unzufrieden lief sie ihm hinterher.

„Warte, wo willst du hin?"

* * *

Dante hob eine Augenbraue, das war eigentlich eine gute Frage: Wo wollte er jetzt eigentlich hin? Er war nicht mehr in seiner alten Welt und das Tor dahin war auch weg. Da wurde ihm klar um überhaupt zu wissen wo er hin will muss er erst mal wissen wo er hier eigentlich ist.

Dante drehte sich zu Elza um und fragte: „Wohin geht's hier eigentlich zur nächsten Stadt?"

„Die nächste Stadt ist Magnolia. Ich kann dir den Weg zeigen ich muss dort nämlich selber hin."

Elza verstand diesen Mann irgendwie nicht, er schien ganz nett zu sein doch dieser Blutige Kampf mit diesem Mann den er _Bruderherz_ genannt hat, wollte er ihn wirklich Töten auch für den Preis seines eigenen Lebens? Bei einem genauerem Blick auf seine Kleidung fiel ihr auf das sie grade so noch zusammenhält, sein roter Ledermantel hatte Schusspuren, ein Loch auf seinen Rücken das von einem Schwert zu sein schien, sein rechter Ärmel fehlte ihm und das waren nur die Sachen die sofort ins Auge schossen. Es muss ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen sein auch wenn es erst Fünfzehnuhr ist. Er hatte ein Schwert auf seinen Rücken geschnallt dessen Klinge so groß war wie er selbst, darüber hinaus hatte er noch zwei Pistolen, eine schwarze und eine weiße, sie kannte sich nicht besonders mit Schusswaffen aus aber diese hier sahen ziemlich kostbar aus. War er Magier oder Söldner? Er wär für einen Magier ungewöhnlich Muskulös, vielleicht sogar für einen Söldner aber in ihm steckte eine unglaubliche Menge an Magischer Energie.

„Sag mal was für einer Gilde gehörst du an?" fragte Elza vorsichtig, je nachdem ob es eine Söldner- oder Magier Gilde ist hat sie bereits ihre Antwort.

Dante schaute sie etwas verwirrt an als er antwortete: „Das wollte ich dich schon vorher fragen, was ist eine Gilde?"

Elza konnte ihren Ohren nicht glauben, wie kann man nicht wissen was Gilden sind? Fast jede größere Stadt hat mindestens eine.

„Das sind Orte an denen sich Magier versammeln und gemeinsam Missionen austragen. Man muss-" „Schon klar", unterbrach Dante sie, „ich kann's mir vorstellen."

_Das Prinzip ist also das gleiche wie bei Allroundern_, beantwortete Dante sich die Antwort selbst. „Woher kommst du eigentlich? Ich glaub nicht dass ich dich hier schon mal gesehen hätte."

Dante kratzte sich am Hinterkopf als er seufzte. „Ist es weit bis Magnolia? Denn das kann nämlich eine Weile dauern."

* * *

**Tadah! Und Gefältels? Nein? Wieso nicht? Keine Angst die anderen aus Fairy Tail tauchen schon noch auf ich musste nur eine Möglichkeit finden wie Dante in die neue Welt reist, in der er ziemlich gut reinpasst oder?**

**Zur Frage wann meine kleine Story stattfindet: Natürlich direkt nach denn Ereignissen nach DMC 3 ;) und einige Monate bevor Lucy der Gilde beitritt. **

**Ach ja und was Dantes und Vergils Alter angeht, ich persönlich glaube das sie im Spiel so Anfang zwanzig waren aber ich finde Dante passt das Alter 18. Man ist körperlich Erwachsen aber der Geist ist noch jung und unbedarft, was irgendwie auf Dantes ganzes Leben beziehen kann.**


	2. Ein Dämon an einem Ort voller Feen

Mission 2: Ein Dämon an einem Ort voller Feen

Während Dante und Elza sich durch das Dickicht des Walds, zurück zur Zivilisation wanderten erzählte der Halbdämon ihr über die Ereignisse die ihm in den letzten Stunden widerfahren sind. Ungeachtet dessen das seine Lebensgeschichte sowieso schon schwer zu glauben, erklärte er ihr auch die Geschehnisse im Temen-ni-gru Turm und das er ein Halbdämon ist der selber Dämonen jagt, doch das wirklich seltsamste daran war, sie glaubte ihm sogar.

„Verstehe", sagte Elza, „deshalb hast du also mit deinem Bruder im Wald gekämpft."

„Eh… ja", er zeigte auf den Horizont wo sich einige Gebäude sichtbar machten, „ist das da Magnolia?"

„Genau", antwortete Elza, „in dieser Stadt liegt auch meine Gilde, wenn du willst kannst du mit unserem Meister sprechen. Er könnte dir helfen wenn du nicht weißt wohin du jetzt gehen sollst."

Der Halbdämon musterte die Stadt ab die nun näher und näher kam. „Klingt zumindest nach einem Plan."

* * *

Einige Minuten später waren die beiden mitten in der Stadt, sie sah für Dante aus wie ein Mittelalter Themenpark doch die Menschen trugen alle mehr oder minder Moderne Klamotten. Sie kamen an einem Klamotten laden vorbei an dem Dante stehen blieb, er nahm seine Geldbörse aus seiner Gesäßtasche heraus und schaute wie viel Geld er dabei hatte. Lausige Hundert Yen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Elza ihn.

Dante schaute mitleidig zu ihr rüber. „Ich wollte mir schnell was zum Überziehen kaufen, du weißt schon um einen guten ersten Eindruck zu machen aber ich hab zu wenig Bares."

„Und was ist das da?" fragte Elza als sie auf Dantes Hand zeigte in der er die Yen hatte.

„Miserable Hundert Yen", seufzte Dante.

„Yen? Was ist das?" Elza verschränkte ihre Arme.

Hätte sich Dante eigentlich denken können, andere Welt andere Währungsmittel.

„Kannst du mir was leihen?" Entgegnete Dante ihre Frage mit einer weiteren Frage.

„Glaub schon aber kannst du dich beeilen? Ich bin ziemlich müde von meiner Mission."

„Schon klar, ich schnapp mir einfach ein T-Shirt und dann können wieder gehen."

Fünf Minuten später gingen sie wieder weiter, Dante hatte sich ein T-Shirt mit roter Vorderseite, schwarzen Ärmeln und einer schwarzen Rückseite geholt, zwar kannte er sich mit der Währung in dieser Welt nicht so gut aus aber Elza meinte es sei ziemlich günstig gewesen. Er hatte sein alten Ledermantel in einer Tüte aus dem Laden gesteckt, er weiß nicht ob er den fetzen reparieren lassen soll oder es doch günstiger wäre einen neuen zu holen aber ein paar gute Erinnerungen waren mit ihm verbunden also behielt er ihn fürs erste. Seine beiden Pistolen hatte er immer noch in dem Haltern von seinem Mantel aber Dante hatte ihn abgemacht und um die Hüften gelegt, was weder besonders cool noch praktisch war aber immer noch besser als die Knarren in seine Hose zu schieben.

* * *

Sie gingen einmal quer durch die Stadt bis sie an einem Hügel etwas außerhalb ankamen. Auf dem Hügel befand sich eine hölzerne etwas rustikal wirkende Bruchbude, etwa so groß wie ein zweistöckiges Haus, über dem Eingang stand in großen Lettern _Fairy_ _Tail_. Der leichte Geruch von Alkohol lag in der Luft als die beiden Teenager in Richtung Eingang gingen, man hörte Kampfschreie vom inneren und Dante könnte nicht anders als grinsen. Hier wird es ihm Gut gefallen.

Elza öffnete das Eingangstor und als sie rein gingen wurde es hörbar stiller zwar prügelten sich noch welche und weitere bemerkten ihr Auftreten gar nicht oder versuchten ihn zumindest zu ignorieren aber eins war klar:

Alle Frauen in der Gilde schauten auf den gut aussehenden Mann mit dem langen Schneeweißen Haar.

Innerlich ähnelte die Gilde sehr einer Bar, ganz vorn gab es einen Tresen vor dem einige Barhocker standen, es standen grade angeordnete Holztische an denen die wunderlichsten Leute saßen. Die Tische waren reich gedeckt mit allen möglichen Gerichten, als er so aufs Essen starte viel Dante wieder ein das er schon seit geraumer Zeit hungerte.

Beide gingen zu den Tressen, wobei viele Leute über die Neuankömmlinge flüsterten. Dante war es gewöhnt das die Leute hinter seinem Rücken über ihn redeten, sei es wegen seien weißen Haaren oder wegen seinem besonderen Auftreten aber hier gab es Leute die schlimmer waren, beispielsweise sah er einen Jungen mit pinken Haar der sich mit einem Typen prügelte der nichts weiter als seine Boxershorts anhatte, daneben flog etwas umher was so aussah wie eine blaue Katze mit Flügeln. Endlich war er mal nicht der größte Freak im Raum. Elza begrüßte eine Kellnerin die dieselbe Haarfarbe hatte wie Dante.

„Ist der Meister da?"

„Willkommen zurück Elza", entgegnete die Weißhaarige Kellnerin, „ja, er ist oben. Warte ich hol ihn schnell."

Sie wollte schon losgehen als sie Elza aufhielt. „Warte Mirajane, ich mach das schon. Ich muss mit ihm zuerst etwas unter Vier Augen besprechen."

Die Frau die offensichtlich Mirajane heißt schaute kurz zu Dante rüber und wieder zu Elza.

„Hat dein Freund etwas damit zu tun?"

Elza nickte. „Ja, er könnte die Hilfe unserer Gilde gebrauchen."

Elza schaute zu Dante rüber. „Warte hier, ich erkläre dem Meister nur schnell deine Situation."

Dante salutierte lässig, mit zwei Fingern und einer Hand in der Hosentasche. „Aye, Aye Miss Scarlett" Er schnappte sich ein Stuhl, stellte es vor den Tressen setzte sich drauf und legte die Füße hoch.

„Ich warte dann hier auf dich."

Elza zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sie wusste nicht ob er einfach nur nicht Schüchtern war oder Dreist aber wie auch immer er brauchte die Hilfe ihrer Gilde also ging sie die Treppen hoch um ihrem Meister von den Ereignissen zu berichten.

* * *

Zuerst wagte es niemand den neuen anzusprechen doch dann hörten sie das Jaulen eines gewaltigen Monsters, sie wussten nicht wo es war doch es musste sich unmittelbar in der Nähe befinden.

Dante lächelte etwas verlegen als er sich zur der weißhaarigen Kellnerin drehte.

„Sorry, Mirajane war es oder? Kann ich vielleicht was zu essen bekommen?"

Mirajane kicherte etwas als sie nickte. „Natürlich, aber wie war nochmal dein Name?"

Der Halbdämon bemühte sich um sein coolstes Grinsen als er in einem kühlem Ton antwortete:

„Redgrave, Dante Redgrave."

„Okay, Dante Redgrave", kicherte Mirajane, „was hättest du denn gern?"

„Die größte Pizza die ihr habt!"

„Und was soll drauf?"

„Ist mir Egal, solange es keine Oliven sind."

Mit einem Nicken verschwand sie in, was Dante annahm die Küche war.

* * *

Dante lehnte sich zurück und überlegte was er jetzt machen soll und wie ihm diese Gilde helfen könnte, er hätte nichts dagegen in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Dante lebte schon seit einer geraumen Weile schon so gelebt das er nichts hatte woran er hing. Es begann mit dem Dämonenangriff vor zehn Jahren bei dem seine Mutter gestorben und er von seinem Bruder getrennt wurde. Auch wenn weder die Leich seines Bruders noch seine eigene gefunden worden wurden sie als tot abgestempelt, also hatte Dante keinerlei Papiere oder dergleichen und er hat sich auch nie die Mühe gemacht diesen Fehler zu berichtigen, da es sich ziemlich mit seiner _Karriere_ als Allrounder vertrug keine Identität zu haben. Für gewöhnlich waren Allrounder die unterste Schicht des Kriminellem Abschaums und nahmen jeden dreckigen Auftrag an den sie kriegen können doch dieser Still passte nicht zu Dante, der sich von niemandem was vorschreiben lies, er lehnte einfach jeden Auftrag ab der ihm nicht in den Kragen passte und die, die er machte worden auf seine _Spezielle Art_ gemacht, er nannte es Stylisch doch andere könnten es Sachbeschädigung ansehen. Bald schon nahmen sich andere Allrounder seinem Beispiel an und schon Bald suchten sich diese Söldner selbst die Aufträge aus und nicht umgekehrt. Außer einigen flüchtigen Barbekanntschaften gab es allerdings niemanden der Dantes Namen kannte, weder seine Arbeitgeber noch die Söldner mit den er Tag ein Tag aus zusammen gearbeitet hat bevor Dante einen Laden gekauft hat und sich selbstständig gemacht hatte, also würde niemand sich noch lange an ihn erinnern und falls doch würde er vermuten das Dante sich beim erheben des Temen-ni-gru überschätzt hatte und der Dämonen Armee nicht gewachsen war.

Bei genauerem Überlegen hatte er gar kein Grund wieder zurückzugehen.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als eine Schrille Jungen stimme ihn anschrie.

„Hey, bist du Stark!?" Dante drehte sich um und sah den pink haarigen jungen von vorhin wie er wie ein kleines Kind auf sein Schwert starte.

„Wieso fragst du?" fragte Dante als er schon ein wenig ungeduldig auf seine Pizza wartete.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete der Kleine, „wenn du Stark bist musst du gegen mich kämpfen!"

Dante hob eine Augenbraue, _der Junge hat Mumm_.

„Okay, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel miteinander Kämpfen."

Der pink haarige Junge Strahlte richtig als er schon raus rennen wollte, doch Dantes gähnen unterbrach seine Vorfreude, „aber erst Morgen, war ein langer Abend und ich bin Müde."

„Aber es ist Mittag!" beschwerte sich der kleine.

Dante gab ihm einen gelangweilten Blick. „Weißt du denn nicht das es unhöflich ist Läute zum Kampf herauszufordern wen man sich nicht mal Vorgestellt hat?"

„Natsu Dragonil…" brachte er dann Zähneknirschend raus, „also können wir jetzt raus?"

Dante schaute den pink haarigen Jungen nicht mal mehr an.

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin müde."

Natsu fing an sich lautstark zu beschweren, doch wurde schnell von Mirajane unterbrochen die mit Dantes Bestellung aus der Küche kam.

„Natsu! Haben wir nicht schon oft genug über das Thema gesprochen?"

Mirajane legte seufzend Dantes Pizza vor ihn und starrte auf Natsu: „Ich warte."

Verlegen ging der pink haarige Junge zu Dante, verlegen passte eigentlich nicht er wirkte eher angepisst.

„T-tut mir Leid Dante-san."

_Woher hat er plötzlich die Manieren her_? Fragte sich Dante. „Ja, ja was auch immer."

Ihm war es eigentlich egal ob der pink haarige Freak mit ihm kämpfen will oder nicht, ihm Moment wollte er nur was essen und danach pennen gehen. Er nahm ein Stück der Pizza und verdrückte es in einem bissen und musste zu erstaunt feststellen, das es die verdammt beste Pizza war die er jemals gegessen hat, seltsamerweise war es nicht etwas besonders oder außergewöhnlich mehr so als ob etwas fehlen würde.

„Stimmt was nicht? Soll ich dir eine neue machen?" fragte Mirajane Dante, der schnell das restliche Stück Pizza runterschluckte.

„Eh nein", sagte er leicht verwundert, „aber hier sind keine Oliven…"

Mirajane kicherte. „Natürlich, das hast du doch bestellt."

„Du Verstehst nicht, ich hasse Oliven aber jedes Mal wenn ich eine Pizza bestelle tut sie irgend so ein Witzbold drauf."

Mirajane verstand nicht ganz was der weiß haarig Teenager von ihr wollte aber zumindest scheint es ihm zuzusagen also bemühte sie sich um ein Lächeln.

„Schön zu hören das es dir Schmeckt."

Kurze Zeit später spürte Dante wie sich Jemand mächtiges ihm nährte, mit seinem vorletzten Pizza Stück im Mund drehte er sich um.

Es war nur Elza. Aber warte war sie schon so stark als sie sich vorhin das erste Mal getroffen hatten? „Was gibt's?" fragte Dante mit einem vollen Mund.

„Der Meister will dich jetzt sprechen", antwortete Elza knapp.

Dante schluckte runter und griff nach dem letzten Stück dieses mit Käse überzogenen Wunders. „Cool und wo ist er?" Elza antwortete nicht, sie zeigte einfach mit der Hand auf den Boden.

Dante folgte mit seinem Blick ihrer Hand und bemerkte einen kleinen Gnom der ihr grad mal bis zu den Knien reichte.

Beim genauerem Hinsehen merkte Dante das es kein Gnom sondern ein älterer Mann war mit grauem Haar und einem kindlichem Sinn für Mode.

„Ist das etwa euer Meister?"

„Ja, bin ich", sagte der kleine alte Mann als er mit einem Sprung über Dante auf dem Tressen landete, sichtlich unbeeindruckt davon nahm Dante ein Biss von seiner Pizza um sein Lachen zu unterdrucken.

„Mein Name ist Makarov, ich werde versuchen", fing der Mann an als er sich umsah, einige Gildenmitglieder schauten in ihre Richtung darunter auch Natsu, Marijana und der Nacktfrosch von vorhin.

„Dein kleines Problem zu lösen", flüsterte er dann.

Ohne ein Moment zu zögern gab Dante ihm seine Antwort.

„Drauf geschissen!"

Der ältere Mann fiel fast von den Tressen auf dem er stand als er das hörte.

„Mir gefällt es hier eigentlich. Das Essen ist super, die Menschen scheinen alle viel stärker zu sein und außerdem", sein Blick wandte sich vom Meister ab und er schaute mit lüsternen Augen durch die Gilde, „die Frauen hier sind echt nicht ohne."

Makarov lächelte als er auf den jungen Mann schaute der gedanklich die weiblichen Gildenmitglieder auszog, sie würden sich gut verstehen können.

„Hey, alter Mann", sprach Dante ehrenvoll Makarov an, „was muss ich machen um Mitglied zu werden?"

„Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach, gib uns ein paar Informationen über deine Magie und dann kriegst du auch schon dein Gilden Tattoo", antworte der alte Mann.

Dante überlegte kurz wie er seine Magie beschreiben könnte, er hatte bei Kämpfen mit Dämonen sich einige Tricks von ihnen abgekuckt und einige selbst erfunden um genau zu sein könnte man seine Magie in vier Kategorien einordnen.

„Weist du was?" fragte Dante, „ich bin nicht so gut im Erklären. Was dagegen wenn ich es euch einfach zeige?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Gut dann brauch ich aber ein Sparrings Partner."

Dantes Blick viel dabei auf eine pink haarigen Jungen der ihn zuvor schon damit genervt hatte.

* * *

**Nächstes Mal: Kampf zwischen Dragon Slayer und Devil Slayer!**


	3. Kampf: Dragon Slayer gegen Devil Slayer!

Mission 03: Dragon Slayer gegen Devil Slayer

„Wieso der Sinneswandel?" fragte Natsu aufgeregt als er vor der Gilde Dante gegenüber stand. Besagter Halbdämon ließ seinen Hals und seine Finger knacksen.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich bei deinem netten kleinem Verein mitmachen will und da will ich nicht das jemand glaubt ich sei ein Schwächling."

Um sie herum kamen alle Gilden Mitglieder um ihren Kampf zuzusehen dabei merkte der weiß haarige Teenager wieder das die Gilde aus ´nen Haufen Freaks bestand. Er sah einen zwei Meter Typen mit einem etwas gebräunter Hautfarbe und einer Frisur wie Vergil der die ganze Zeit irgendwas laberte wie Männliche dieser Kampf sei und dass echte Männer mit ihren Fäusten kämpfen, dann sah er eine brünette Schönheit die obenrum nichts weiteres an hatte als ein BH, die ein ganzes Fass Alkohol aus der Gilde mitgenommen hatte um nicht mitten im Kampf plötzlich auf dem Trockenem stehen zu müssen und dann sah er wieder diese kleine fliegende Katze von vorhin. Gott wie Dante diesen Ort jetzt schon liebte.

Dante musterte den mindestens einen Kopf kleineren Hitzkopf ab, irgendwas an ihm erinnerte ihn an sich selbst als er jünger war, natürlich nicht viel Jünger, Dante war ein, maximal ein Jahre älter als Natsu. Vielleicht war es ihr ähnlicher Modegeschmack, Natsu trug eine offene, schwarze, ärmellose West und zeigte darunter seine Bauchmuskeln die allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu Dantes waren. Oder vielleicht war es dieses gewisse etwas in seinen Augen, er scheint auch nicht komplett Menschlich zu sein, zwar kein Dämon aber dafür etwas Animalisches. Plötzlich musste Dante laut gähnen. Man in dieser Welt geht die Sonne noch nicht mal unter und Dante ist bereits müde.

„Hey, können wir endlich anfangen bevor er noch einschläft?" fragte Natsu seinen Meister, doch bevor dieser überhaupt antworten könnte mischte sich der Dämon der momentan ohne Ledermantel unterwegs ist ein.

„Ich hab auch einen Namen weißt du." Er richtete seinen Daumen auf sich selbst und lächelte unwiderstehlich.

„Mein Name ist Dante. Dante Redgrave." Man könnte förmlich hören wie sich die Frauen scharenweise in ihn verliebten als Makarov den Kampf ansagte.

„Fertig? Beginnt!"

Ohne zu zögern lief Natsu bei dem Start Signal auf Dante los. Natsu schlug zu, ein wilder Schlag den Dante im Schlaf hätte ausweichen können, doch er war hier um seine _Magie_ zu zeigen also streckte er seine linke Hand heraus und ein Magisches Siegel erschien um seine Hand herum. Natsu schlug darauf ein doch nichts passierte. Sein Angriff wurde komplett aufgesaugt. Dante löste das Siegel und griff nach Natsus Hand mit der er zugeschlagen hatte. Ein teuflisches Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Diese Magie heißt: _**Royalguard**_. Damit kann ich dein Schlag abfangen und ihn gegen dich verwenden." Dante holte zum Schlag aus. Man dieser Natsu hat vielleicht kraft es füllte sich fast so an als ob seine Hand in Flammen stehen würde. _Ist wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee mit voller Kraft zuzuschlagen_, dache sich Dante. Wenn Natsu stirbt braucht Dante einen neuen Sparrings Partner und es würde sich bestimmt nicht so gut bei seiner Bewerbung machen gleich am ersten Tag ein Mitglied zu killen, also schlug Dante nur mit 20% von Natsus Kraft zu, was trotzdem genug war um den pink haarigen Zwerg durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Natsu stand langsam auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Klamotten.

„Du Bastard! Das war nicht mal die Hälfte meiner Kraft!"

Dante kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Naja, wen du zu schnell verlierst kann ich nicht mit meinen Kräften angeben."

„Warte heißt das, du hast noch andere Magie arten?" wunderte sich Natsu.

Dante nickte als er vier Finger aushielt. „Insgesamt hab ich vier verschieden Stile."

Natsu fing an sich richtig aufzuregen das sein Gegner ihn nur als vorzeige Objekt benutzte um seine Kräfte zu zeigen. Er sprang hoch und spuckte am höchsten Punkt Flammen auf Dante nieder. Der weiß haarige Mann machte nicht den Anschein als würde es ausweichen wollen, er griff nur nach dem Schwert der auf seinem Rücken befestigt war. Die Flammen verschluckten ihn völlig und nicht nur ihn. Natsu hatte zu viel Kraft reingesteckt und so breiteten sich die Flamen weiter aus so dass sie fast die Zuschauer versenkten. Mit seiner Tat zufrieden schaute Natsu auf die Flammen.

"Das passiert wenn man mich unterschätzt."

„Natsu du Idiot!" Schrie ihn ein Junge aus der Menge.

Natsu blickte in die Richtung von der die nervige Stimme kam. Wie erwartet war es Grey der da sprach, der wieder nur in seinen Boxershorts unterwegs war.

„Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen das du ihn vielleicht umbringen könntest?" Natsu erschrak, verdammt daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, was wenn dieser Dante nicht so stark ist wie er aussieht? Die Flammen in den Dante eingesperrt war verschwanden einfach als er kraftvoll sein Schwert zog. Sein Schwert war fast so groß wie er selbst doch trotzdem war er in der Lage es in nur einer Hand zu halten, die Klinge war blitzblank sodass die restlichen Flammen sich in ihm Spiegelten. Dante hatte von Natsus Angriff kein Kratzer abbekommen, er schaute einfach, fast schon gelangweilt auf die Flammen um ihn herum.

„Was dagegen wen ich das Solarium hier abstelle?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schwang er sein Schwert über sein Kopf um mit dem so entstehenden Druck die Flammen abzutöten. Dante fächerte sich mit seiner freien Hand etwas Luft zu während er sein Schwert auf seine Schulter lehnte. „Flammen sind mies für meinen Teint, ich werde immer nur rot und nie braun." Natsu schaute ungläubig auf Dante und versuchte dabei immer noch einen auf stark zu machen.

„Lass mich raten, deine nächste Magie hat was mit deinem großkotzigen Schwert zu tun." Der weißhaarige Mann schaute sich sein Schwert an.

„Nö." Er holte eine weiße Pistole raus und richtete sie auf Natsu.

„Um die Sache zu beschleunigen benutz ich gleich die restlichen drei Magie Arten. _**Swordmaster**_, _**Gunner **_und_** Trickser**_."

Dantes Schwert Rebellion fing an rot zu glühen und obwohl Natsu gut zehn Meter entfernt war schlug er es zum Angriff. Der rote Glanz löste sich vom Schwert ab und raste auf Natsu zu. Dieser Sprang hoch in die Luft um auszuweichen. Er sah zu Dante rüber nur um zu sehen das er weg war.

„Hier oben!" Der pink haarige Dragon Slayer schaute nach oben nur um in die Mündung seiner Pistole zu blicken und in das dämonische Grinsen von Dante. Ein lauter Schuss ertönte und Natsu sauste auf den Boden zu. Dante schaute still runter auf die immer größer werden Staubwolke und auf die kreidebleichen Gilden Mitglieder.

„Dante!" erschallte eine Frauen Stimme, die sich als Elza entpuppte. „Versuchst du Natsu umzubringen?" Dante schüttelte einfach sein Kopf und zeigte auf den Bereich in dem sich ungefähr der Feuermagier befinden müsste.

„Ich hab bloß mit Magischer Energie geschossen und nicht mit echten Kugeln." Er musste lachen als er unter der leichter wehrenden Staubwolke Natsu sah der nach all dem nicht mal Anzeichen machte Schlapp zu machen.

„Außerdem bin ich mir sicher das nicht mal echte Kugeln diesen Kerl fertig machen würden." Ein Kampfschrei ertönte und die Staubwolke wurde von einer kurz auftretenden Flamme verdrängt.

„So Dante, jetzt mach ich…" Natsu stoppte als er erstaunt etwas feststellen musste.

„Wie kannst du in der Luft stehen?"

„Magie."

Antworte Dante knapp mit einem provozierenden Grinsen. Er stand auf einem roten Kreis der keine feste Form zu haben schien. Es sah ungefähr so aus wie das Siegel mit dem er Natsus Schlag vorhin abgefangen hat. Dante lies sein Siegel verschwinden und landete kurz vor Natsu welcher schnell weg sprang. Als ob nichts wäre fing er an die drei Techniken zu erklären die er in diesem einen Angriff verwendet hatte.

„Mit _**Swordmaster**_ kann ich ein paar nette Tricks mit Nahkampfwaffen ausführen, nicht nur mit Schwertern aber das siehst du irgendwann anders." Elza blickte verwundert auf, meinte er vielleicht damit dass er noch weitere Waffen hat außer sein Schwert und die beiden Pistolen, und wenn ja, wo hatte er sie? Könnte er vielleicht auch _**Ex-quipen**_?

„_**Gunner**_ erlaubt es mir meine Magische Energie als Munition für meine beiden Jungs zu verwenden." Stolz präsentierte er seine beiden Pistolen Ebony und Ivory. „Auch wenn es schwächer ist als echte Kugeln, ist es ziemlich nützlich von Zeit zu Zeit."

Als Dante seine Zwillinge näher untersuchte merkte er dass sie seit langem mal wieder keine Munition hatten. Er wunderte sich ob er in dieser Welt überhaupt neue kaufen kann.

„Und mit _**Trickser**_ kann ich Plattformen erschaffen auf denen ich stehen kann oder ich kann diese Magie benutzen um selbst etwas schneller zu werden."

Natsu schlug seine Fäuste zusammen und seine Hände fingen wieder Feuer.

„Bist dann mal Fertig Dante? Dann können wir mit den echten Kampf anfangen!"

Dante richtete seine beiden Zwillings Pistolen auf sein Gegenüber. Der Mut in seiner Stimme beeindruckte Dante, nicht viele trauen sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen nachdem sie gesehen haben was er drauf hat und noch weniger schaffen es ihn dabei nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Du hast es so gewollt, kein zurückhalten mehr!"

Gleichzeitig Schoss eine Salve von Schüssen aus Dantes Knarren während Natsu auf Dante losstürmte. Natsu schaffte es den meisten Schüssen auszuweichen wenn auch nicht allen und die schienen ihn nicht mal was auszumachen. Natsu duckte sich vor Dante um sich auf einen Kinnhaken vorzubereiten, doch der Halbdämon erkannte diese Bewegung und schritt schnell zurück. In allerletzter Sekunde könnte könnte er dem Schlag nur ausweichen, wobei Natsu ihm ein paar Spitzen versenkte. Schnell packte der Halbdämon seine Pistolen weg, wobei seine Hände und Füße in einem weißen Glanz erstrahlten bevor sie in einer Art Rüstung eingehüllt waren. Dantes Fäuste waren nun in einem Metallenden Wolfskopf eingehüllt wehrend seine Beinrüstung so aussah wie die Füße eines solchen Tieres.

„Beowulf."

Wieder Kahmen sich die beiden Kontrahenten näher doch diesmal schritt keiner Zurück, sie schlugen unbeirrt aufeinander ein als seien sie Todfeinde wobei es erstaunlich war das Natsu mit Dante mithalten könnte obwohl ihn seine _Rüstung_ schneller und stärker machte. In einem unachtsamen Moment Seitens Natsu tritt Dante ihm blitzschnell drei Mal, zuerst in den Bauch, dann in die Brust und mit dem dritten Tritt gegens Kinn ließ er den Feuermagier in die Luft fliegen. Dante folgte ihm doch hatte er nicht erwartet dass sich Natsu so schnell erholt hätte. Er ließ einen Feuersturm auf Dante herabregnen. Auch wenn es nicht reichte um ihn zu verletzen, könnte Dante so nicht sehen wo sein Gegner war und er könnte die Flammen auch nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen wie zuvor da Natsu ihn immer wieder in der Luft traf. Bald schon hatte Dante die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht wo Oben und wo Unten ist.

Dante schloss seine Augen und versuchte vorherzusehen von wo Natsu als nächstes zuschlagen wird. Er hörte die Menge wie sie Natsu versuchte zu stoppen doch sie wurden von ihrem Meister, diesen Makarov davon abgehalten. Entweder wusste er das Dante nicht so schwach ist oder es kümmerte ihn nicht wenn ein Dämon vor seiner Haustür zusammengeschlagen wird. Persönlich könnte Dante sich mit beiden abfinden.

Dante hörte das Zischen der Luft als Natsu wieder auf ihn heranbrauste, kurz bevor er ihn wieder geschlagen hätte schaffte Dante es seine Faust abzufangen und ihn somit festzuhalten.

„Überraschung!" Ertönte es dämonisch aus Dantes Lippen als die Flammen um ihn herum wieder verschwanden. Dante schlug mit voller Wucht zu, genau in das pink haarige Gesicht. Wie eine Katze landete Dante wieder auf seinen Beiden. Wie erwartet herrschte Stille nur das Geräusch des Windes war zu hören wie es denn Staub wegwehte der aus dem Krater ausstieg in dem Natsu geschossen wurde. Dante hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Kleinem. Er ist Taff also hat er es sicher überlebt aber vermutlich hat Dante sein Gesicht ziemlich verunstaltet.

Falsch gedacht!

Aus dem Krater sprang ein putzmunterer Natsu heraus, seine Nase Blutete aber das war doch wohl das Mindeste was man erwarten könnte. Dante fluchte innerlich, wie erschöpft war er eigentlich grad eben war er noch Hellwach aber plötzlich fühlten sich seine Augenlider schwer an. Er ließ Beowulf verschwinden um stattdessen Rebellion zu benutzen. Jetzt musste sich Dante beeilen und die Sache schnell beenden bevor er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht. Beide gingen wieder in Kampfposition doch wurden von der Stimme eines alten Mannes unterbrochen.

„Genug!"

Beide Kontrahenten schauten zu Makarov der seine Hand erhoben hatte.

„Unentschieden!"

Natsu wollte diese Entscheidung natürlich nicht akzeptieren und lief zu den Alten rüber um sich zu beschweren.

„Was soll das, Alter Sack? Ich war doch klar am Gewinnen."

Makarov schüttelte langsam seinen bärtigen Kopf.

„Dante machten deine Schläge fast nichts aus und du könntest nur ein paar Anständige Treffer landen als er sich nicht bewegen könnte. Dante allerdings könnte nebenbei noch seine Magie erklären und das war eigentlich auch alles was ich wissen wollte." Dante schlenderte langsam zu den alten Mann und dem hyperaktiven Jungen rüber, er selbst war mit dem Ergebnis zwar nicht Hundertprozentig einverstanden aber es war ein langer Tag also ließ er es erstmals so stehen. Ehe Dante was zur Unterhaltung beipflichten könnte unterbrach Makarov seinen unausgesprochenen Satz.

„Dante ich möchte mich gern mit dir und Elza Unterhalten."

* * *

**Und Schnitt!**

**So das dritte Kapitel dieses Etwas mit wesentlich mehr Action als in denn vorherigen Chapters. **

**Nach langem hin und her hab ich mich entschlossen es doch hochzuladen aber es stört mich etwas das noch niemand ein Kommentar hinterlassen hat. -.-**

**Ich hätte gern ein Feedback ob das überhaut jemandem gefällt ansonsten sehe ich kein Grund damit weiterzumachen. :(**


End file.
